housefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Liste der Lieder in Dr. House - 3. Staffel
Hier die Liste der Lieder, die in den einzelnen Folgen der 3. Staffel zu hören waren. Staffel 3 Einer gegen Alle (Meaning) *'"Feel Good Inc."' - Gorillaz (House joggt zur Arbeit) Zu den Sternen? (Cane and Able) *'"Gravity"' - John Mayer (Gott hinkt nicht!) Heimgang (Informed Consent) *'"Into Dust"' - Mazzy Star (Schlussszene) Sandkastenspiele (Lines in the Sand) *'"Waiting On An Angel"' - Ben Harper (Schlussszene) Konsequenzen (Fools for Love) *'"Walter Reed"' - Michael Penn (Schlussszene, Foreman sitzt bei Jeremy, House wird von Tritter angehalten) Que Sera Sera (Que Sera Sera) : kein kommerzielles Musikstück Koma-Mann & Sohn (Son of a Coma Guy) : kein kommerzielles Musikstück Zwietracht (Whac-a-mole) : kein kommerzielles Musikstück Judas? (Finding Judas) : kein kommerzielles Musikstück Unfrohes Fest (Merry little Christmas) *'"Zat you Santa Claus?"' - Louis Armstrong (Eröffnungsszene) *'"Have Yourself a merry little Christmas"' - Ella Fitzgerald (Schlussszene) Dr. Cuddys große Lüge (Words and Deeds) *'"Season of the Witch"' - Donovan (Schlussszene, House im Gefängnis) Zwangsarbeit (One Day, one Room) *'"Listen Here"' - Eddie Harris (House diagnostiziert Krankheiten, ohne die Patienten zu berühren) *'"Grey Room"' - Damien Rice (Schlussszene, Eve erzählt ihre Geschichte, Wilson und House spielen Tischfußball) Eine Nadel im Heuhaufen (Needle in a Haystack) *'"In the waiting Line"' - Zero 7 (Schlussszene, Stevie wird entlassen, Foreman isst alleine, House hat seinen Parkplatz wieder) Unempfindlich (Insensitive) *'"Hit the Ground"' - Lizz Wright (Schlussszene) Heiligt der Zweck die Mittel? (Half Wit) *'"Waldstein Sonate" (No. 21 in C major, Op. 53, Allegro con brio)' - Komponist: Ludwig van Beethoven (Patricks Klavierkonzert am Anfang) *'"I don´t like Mondays"' - Boomtown Rats (House und Patrick spielen das Stück zusammen auf dem Klavier) *'"Highschool Composition"' - Hugh Laurie (Patrick vervollständigt das Stück von House) *'"Symphony in C Major: Allegro Vivace"' - Komponist: Georges Bizet'' (läuft wärend des MRTs)'' *'"Piano Sonata No. 21 in C Major, Op. 53 Waldstein: Rondo" '- Komponist: Ludwig van Beethoven (Patrick spielt das Stück nur im Kopf) *'"Rainy Day Lament" '- Joe Purdy (während dem EEG) *'"The Entertainer"' - Komponist: Scott Joplin (Duett House/Patrick) *'"See the World"' - Gomez (Schlussszene, House sieht sein Team zusammen in einem Lokal sitzen) Streng geheim (Top Secret) *'"Get down Tonight"' - K.C. & The Sunshine Band (Eröffnungsszene, Traum, im Panzer) *'"Dimension"' - Wolfmother (Traum) *'"Piano Quintet in A major, Op. 114, D667: For Ellen" '- Komponist: Franz Schubert *'"Superfly"' - Curtis Mayfield (Schlussszene) Erster Kontakt (Fetal Position) *'"Bastards of Young"' - The Replacements (Läuft beim Fotoshooting) *'"Are you allright"' - Lucinda Williams (Schlussszene) Horrorflug (Airborne) *'"Hope for the Hopeless"' - A Fine Frenzy (Schlussszene) Dem Alter entsprechend (Act your Age) : kein kommerzielles Musikstück Sündenbock mit Freunden (House Training) *'"Follow the Leader"' - Matthew Ryan (Autopsie) Auf der Kippe (Family) *'"Highway to Hell" '- AC/DC (House kommt mit seinem neuen Stock in die Klinik) *'"Ain´t no Reason"' - Brett Dennen (Schlussszene, Wilson nimmt Hector mit, Foreman kündigt) Kündigungen (Resignation) *'"Whole Lotte Lovin´"' - Otis Rush (Pfefferminztee) Es nerven Groß und Klein (The Jerk) *'"In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida"' - Iron Butterfly (Nate auf dem Pilztrip) Menschen machen Fehler (Human Error) *'"Slippery When Wet" '- The Commodores (Luftguitarre) *'"Good Man"' - Josh Ritter (House packt seine neue Guitarre aus) Quellen Dr. House Musik FOX Broadcasting Company play.house Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Staffeln